A Sick Day For Me
Plot MooMoo gets sick when he and WooHoo go to a party taking place in Mark-hatten. Episode (WooHoo was napping on a bench. He has been waiting for MooMoo to meet him there, and it has been so long!) *'WooHoo '(checking his watch): "I hope MooMoo gets here on time! Kai-Lan is holding a huge party in Mark-hatten, and I don't want to miss any of it!" *'MooMoo' (off screen): "Yabba-dabba doo!" (WooHoo looked up and saw MooMoo sliding on a branch and lands next to him.) *'MooMoo': "Don't worry! I'm right here!" *'WooHoo': "Well, thank god! Come on! Let's go to that party." (MooMoo was psyched, but at the same time he saw starting to feel a bit nauseous. At first, he thought he was just hungry, but he thought wrong. Meanwhile, the two monkeys were walking along the road to Mark-hatten. They saw they were just a few feet closer.) *'WooHoo': "Yeah! I'm so psyched for this party, are you, brother?" *'MooMoo' (trying to smile): "Yep." (MooMoo suddenly tripped over a small dent on the sidewalk. He thought he was just tired, but thought wrong on that too. The nausea was getting a bit worse also.) *'WooHoo' (looking back at MooMoo): "Hey, come on, bro. I don't wanna miss any of the party!" *'MooMoo': "Alright, alright. I'm getting there..." (They started for the town again when Lulu flies by.) *'Lulu': "Hey, guys! The party is gonna start soon!" *'WooHoo': "Don't worry, Lulu. We'll get there." *'Lulu': "Oh, and look at this paper. We'll play laser tag, water balloon fight, and other fun games!" (Lulu looks at MooMoo, who was laying on the sidewalk. She could tell something was up.) *'Lulu': "Hey, MooMoo. You okay?" *'MooMoo': "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong. Now are we cool?" *'WooHoo': "...Yep, we're cool!" (to Lulu) "Anyway, Lulu, I know this party will go totally wild tonight! Also it--" (He was cut short by MooMoo. The green lemur groaned loudly, his stomach grumling from nausea. The pain was getting worse.) *'WooHoo': "Hey, you sure you're fine, bro?" *'MooMoo': "Huh?!" (trying to smile) "Dude, yes! I'm okay! Don't worry. I know this celebration will be awesome sauce!" *'WooHoo': "Okay, then." *'Lulu': "Then, let's move!" (MooMoo didn't look nor feel well, but he didn't want to tell his own bro or Lulu. Otherwise, it could worry them and he didn't want to miss that party either. The three finally arrived at Mark-hatten. Everyone, even Kai-Lan's friends, were dancing around and having a good time.) *'WooHoo': "Hey, everyone! I'm going to have MooMoo start off the party!" *'MooMoo': "What?!" (Silence.) *'MooMoo': "I mean...yeah! I'll start this massive and fun chaos...by doing this!" (He throws a fire cracker in the air. Everyone cheers and claps. Then, proceeds on the chaos. MooMoo justs wants to sit down and rest rather than be with his bro. Any sight of food he spots was making the nausea worse. He was finally up to the point where he couldn't stand the sickness and has to leave the town. MooMoo decides to rest on a bench. He still feels sick to his stomach and hot yet cold at the same time.) *'MooMoo': "Jeez...I wish I wasn't sick right now...I can't believe I'm already missing everything. I bet WooHoo is already looking for me right now." (At the party, WooHoo goes around the town with Lulu.) *'WooHoo': "Looks like everyone's having a good time." *'Lulu': "They sure are." *'WooHoo': "I wonder if MooMoo is doing anything fun." *'Lulu': "Speaking of MooMoo, where is he?" *'WooHoo': "I don't know...Unless, he probably left when he's been acting weird. Lulu, I'll go look for him." *'Lulu': "Hope he's okay!" (Meanwhile, MooMoo was trying to get comfortablee on the soft grass. He's not doing any better. In fact, the nausea is even worse than ever. He tries to sit up, but it seem to make it A LOT worse.) *'MooMoo': "No..no...I don't want to make this any worse." (He slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep.) : Later... (MooMoo quickly sat up from a nightmare. He looks up at the sky. The sun was setting. Then, a horrible feeling came. He knew this feeling. It was the feeling where he's about to blow chunks. Thankfully, there was a trash can next to him. He quickly jumped up and puts his head in the can, closing his eyes so he doesn't see his own vomit. WooHoo was walking out of town and heard the sound of someone retching. He immediately noticed his green brother and ran towards him when he smelled the extremely foul smell.) *'WooHoo': "Oh no!" (He quickly catches up to MooMoo, whom still vomitting. He gently pulls his brother away from the garbage can after the stomach of the green lemur decided that was enough.) *'MooMoo '(raspy): "Help me, WooHoo!" *'WooHoo': "I think it's best if we go home and put you in bed." (The red monkey carries his bro home back to Turkeypedio. MooMoo is laying in his own bed, still felt horrible after that session. WooHoo comes to give him a glass of water.) *'WooHoo': "Dude, that was that most scariest thing I ever saw you do." *'MooMoo': "Listen to me, WooHoo. I didn't want to tell you that would happen." *'WooHoo': "What?" *'MooMoo': "If I tell you that I'm sick, that would mean that you and I would miss the party. So, I pretended to be okay so you won't be disappointed of missing the party." *'WooHoo': "...I know you wanted me to be happy instead of staying here taking care of you and missing the party, but you could have told me so in the first place." *'MooMoo': "I know...And guess what? I'm not sick anymore." *'WooHoo': "Let's try to hurry back to the party. You'll be there too, as long as you wait to eat again." (The two monkeys jump happily back to Mark-hatten. MooMoo seems better after that whole afternoon of terror, but he still has an upset stomach. He won't be eating until after the party. They managed to get to town before the celebration ends.) : End of episode